


Research

by kueble



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueble/pseuds/kueble
Summary: Geralt lets Jaskier know he's figured some things out about himself.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 33
Kudos: 195





	Research

Jaskier hears a muffled cough from the doorway and looks up from his book to see Geralt standing just outside of their living room. He smiles warmly, eyes roving over the other man for signs of distress. Geralt’s clearly anxious as his hair is up in a messy bun and his fingers keep twitching at his side. Jaskier waves him in and just waits, knowing no amount of pressure will get him to open up. Geralt appears to debate sitting on the couch, dancing on his feet for a moment before shaking his head and meeting Jaskier’s eyes with his own.

“I’ve been doing some research-” he starts before Jaskier holds up a hand and cuts him off.

“We are absolutely _not_ getting another horse. Food and board for Roach is ridiculous as it is. We cannot afford another one right now,” he fires out quickly.

“What? No! That - fuck, no. That’s not what this is about,” Geralt tells him, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. 

“Ok, sorry. Got a little premature there. Do go on.”

“I…” he trails off and scrunches up his face before raising a shaky hand to rub his eyes.

“Would it be easier if you sat down?” Jaskier asks, patting the couch next to him in what he hopes is a reassuring manner. That seems to do the trick, and Geralt sighs and slumps down next to Jaskier.

“This is hard,” he grumbles even as he leans against Jaskier, pressing tightly into his side. The contact spreads a warmth through him as he brings a hand up and playfully bops the tiny bun atop Geralt’s head. 

“Most things worth doing are,” he agrees. That just causes Geralt to groan and lean further into him, sprawling half on top of him as Jaskier shifts and leans against the arm of the couch, making room for the absolutely massive man in his arms. “So research?”

“Yeah,” Geralt mumbles. “Just let me talk, ok?” He waits for Jaskier’s affirmative hum before continuing, “I’m pretty sure I’m asexual. Like...partially? I guess it’s kind of like a sliding scale? Like how you’re bi but mostly into dudes? So yeah...that’s where I am right now and since we’re - you know - _married_ , I figured we should talk about it,” he ends with what can only be described as a sarcastic wave of his hand.

“First of all, I’m so proud of you,” Jaskier tells him with a squeeze. Then he freezes and asks, “Is this ok? What level of touch are you good with?”

“What?”

“Sometimes asexual means touching is bad. I’m guessing it’s not for you? Can I ask some yes or no questions and see where we stand?” Jaskier questions him. Because the love of his life just bared his fucking soul, and the last thing Jaskier wants to do it hurt him.

“I mean, sure? But aren’t you mad, or shocked, or upset or something? I’m not who you married,” Geralt mutters softly.

“You are absolutely the man I married,” Jaskier assures him with another squeeze. “Yeah, we used to have some pretty amazing sex, but it kind of takes the joy out of it once you realize your partner isn’t into it. You’re not very subtle. I mean, when’s the last time we did it?”

“Honestly, I’m not sure,” Geralt laughs nervously, “I think last year?”

“And have I left you yet?” Jaskier asks with a sharp look.

"No, but...I mean, isn’t it only a matter of time? I guess I used to like it more?" Geralt shrugs. "I never hated being with you like that. It always felt good while we were doing it. I just...don't want it right now."

"Sexuality is fluid," Jaskier tells him with a wave of his hand. "I'm sure things change as we grow into who we're meant to be. I'm with you, whoever it is you end up being. Now I know you remember how charming and eloquent my vows were, mostly because I wrote them, but also because I wrote them for _you_. I stand by them. I hate to tell you, but you're stuck with me, husband of mine," Jaskier states firmly.

"Even if we never fuck again?" Geralt asks pointedly, arching one perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him.

"Even if. I have hands...and toys if necessary. As long as it doesn't bother you, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself," Jaskier says matter-of-factly. 

"Oh I know that," Geralt chuckles, "And it’s fine. You do you. Also, you're not exactly quiet when you jerk off in the shower every morning."

"Oh, ho ho!" Jaskier chokes out, shaking his finger wildly at his husband. "Since it doesn't bother you, you just leave my morning wank alone."

"Will do," Geralt snorts. "So...questions?"

"Well, I assume based on this," he states, gesturing at the way Geralt is laying on top of him, bracketed between Jaskier’s thighs with his hands on his chest, "that cuddling is ok?"

"Yes."

"Kissing?" He asks, waiting for Geralt’s nod before adding "to what extent?"

"Sometimes making out is good...sometimes maybe not?" Geralt whispers as he hides his face on Jaskier’s shoulder. He just strokes his fingers against the back of Geralt's neck and presses a soft kiss to the crown of his head.

"I'll let you take the lead when you want more then. How about holding hands?" He questions, desperately hoping the answer is affirmative but doing his best to keep the eagerness out of his voice.

"Yes."

"Good," Jaskier agrees before reaching out and lacing his fingers with Geralt’s. He brings their hands up to his mouth and kisses Geralt’s titanium wedding band. "You don't seem to mind when we hold each other at night?"

"I want that always," Geralt tells him quickly, the words muffled by the fabric of Jaskier’s shirt.

"Then you'll always have me, Love," Jaskier confirms, rubbing a palm down Geralt’s spine. The other man shivers and presses even closer. Jaskier hums and keeps moving his hand, trying to project as much love and care as he can.

"I'm overwhelmed," Geralt admits, raising up to catch Jaskier’s eye again. "Too many words for tonight."

"We can be done for now if you promise to let me know if I ever do something you don't want?" Jaskier asks pointedly. Because honestly, it's a miracle Geralt has been this talkative. Lord knows what may happen in the future.

"I promise," Geralt confirms, sighing as he lays back down on Jaskier’s chest. "Thank you for not making this weird," he whispers, so soft Jaskier almost misses it.

"I didn't make it weird because conversations about consent are not weird. _You're_ not weird. Thank you for trusting me with this." Geralt stares at him for a long moment before nodding sharply.

"Always," Geralt says with a sigh. "Can we just lay here for a bit?"

"Long as you want, darling," Jaskier agrees contentedly. He presses another kiss to Geralt’s hairline, just because he can, and grins as the man in his arms hums happily. Who in their right mind would ever give this up?

**Author's Note:**

> Come play with me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kueble)


End file.
